ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Knights of Time
file:Cooltext732124214.png Knights of Time '''is a series by Toon and co-written by Sci100 that follows Arthur and Joseph from the past, and Skyler and Zeus from the future as they work together to save the world. It is supposed to have 2 seasons. The Page was created on July 18th, 2012 and the Series will begin in 2013. It is part of the Forever Knights (Franchise). ---- Page Navigation: ---- 5 Years after the crossover movie Knights, a cult named the Brotherhood of Time has emerged. Becoming a powerful force in the world, followers join by the millions per day. The Forever Knights however disapprove of this Brotherhood, and send 2 Knights, Skyler and Zeus to stop them. During a battle in the United Nations Building, a portal appears and sends the two Knights to the past. However, they are seperated and spread across time and space unknown. In the past, a man named Arthur has just become a Forever Knight, but has no experience what so ever. His friend, Joseph is fighting in a terrible war and Arthur has no one. But Zeus arrives and the two of them team up againest the Brotherhood, who has mysterious appeared in the past also. Arthur must learn what it means to be a Knight and a leader, Zeus must learn how to work with other people, Skyler and Joseph must learn how to never give up. They are the Knights of Time. ---- BECOME A FAN NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- More direct nformation about KOT: The theme song is right after part 1 of each episode. Note: I'll probably create a theme song for season 2 but right now it's for the entire series Lyrics: "GET BACK! I DON'T WANT YOU BEING HURT! THAT'S THE LAST THING I WANT FOR THIS TOWN!" *Music continues on without lyrics* "Arthur and Joseph. The heroes of the past." *Paradox walks along the edge of a tall building in the future* "Do you know why I've asked you to go with me, to the past?" *Shows Arthur, Joseph and other past knights fighting the lucubra with all their might* "Because Paradox, we must fight this being so it does not interferre with our own future." "Correct, Skyler and Zeus." *Shows violin player on high mountains, as a storm brews up* *A group of futue knights come marching into the past, where they charge at the Lucubra* "GET THESE SPACE MEN OUT OF HERE!" *Arthur swings his sword at the king* "THEY'RE HERE TO HELP! NOT TO RUN AROUND ACTING LIKE BOZOS!" *Arthur, Joseph, Skyler and Zeus stand on a hill, ready to attack* "We're a team. We can't forget that." Episodes: #Past, Present, and Future #Second Duo #The Deal of Death #Brotherhood #A Blood War #Forever Alone #The Treasure of Time #Pacman Versus Knights #Zeus #The Partner #Evil Awakens #The Symbol #The Brotherhood Battle Add your signature if you like this. AGAIN, PLZ BE A FAN. #Srsly? NO ONE'S AFRAID OF A CARTOON ZOMBIE??' #'THE FOREVER KING HAS ARIVED TO HAVE A CRAZY KNIGHT PARTAY!!!!!! 08:29, July 19, 2012 (UTC)' #'COMING THIS OCTOBER 10TH, EVERYTHING CHANGES! ITS THE 4-PART SERIES FINALE OF KNIGHT OF ALL KNIGHTS! 21:41, October 21, 2012 (UTC)''' #Latest series in the Forever Knights Franchise Heroes Heroes *Arthur *Joseph *Skyler *Zeus ---- Villans *The Brotherhood of Time Knights.png|Knights of Time promo poster Knights 2.png|Promo picture KOT Poster 1.png|Poster #3 KOT Poster 2.png|Poster #4 KOT Poster 3.png|Poster #5 KOT Poster 4.png|Poster #6 Category:Series Category:Knights of Time Category:Forever Knight (Franchise) Category:Cartoon44 Category:User:Sci100 Category:Dark Category:TV-14 Category:Hiatus Series Category:Time travel